nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HMJonsey/Nintendogs + Cats - Getting Money
If you just got nintendogs + cats You might be wondering about how to get money. To get money you have to enter competions. There are a total of 3 competions. Disc Competion, Lure Competion and The Obedience Trial. You can only enter each two times a day and you can't just change the date on your 3DS anymore. Each competion is different and there are 5 levels that come with each. Junior Cup, Amateur Cup, Pro Cup, Master Cup and Nintendogs Cup. To unlock each cup you must master the one before it. Disc CompetionHMJonsey (talk) Description in game (Junior Cup) HMJonsey (talk) (In the Disc Competion the owner throws a disc and the puppy tries to catch it. The farther away your dog can catch the disc the more points you earn. A jumping catch will earn you an extra point. The dog that has scored the most points within the time limit is the winner. ~Helpful Hint~ The best place for disc practice ist the park, where your dog can run around. Park entrances are marked by signposts you'll see when you're out on a walk.) My SuggestionsHMJonsey (talk) First Buy a disc at the store then go to the park ASAP. It's important that you get practice before going in a competion or you WILL loose. Throw small passes to your dog and until they can catch the small pass 5 times then do a greater dictance. Continue this process. Eventually your pet will be able to catch the disc, quickly run to the owner and immedetly give you the disc. When first trying your dog might catch the disc but then sit and chew the disc. Get your pet to stop by lightly taping the screen. When your dog runs to you, you might have troble getting the disc out of thier mouth. Start off by petting thier head and then take the disc, over time your dog might give you the disc without problemHMJonsey (talk) (Amatuer Cup) In amatuer cup the dogs you face are faster and better. Don't worry, thier not tough if you practice. Well moving on, in amatuer cup thier are bonus circles. If your catches in the circle they will get an extra point. This comes in handy when your low on point.HMJonsey (talk)(Pro Cup) In pro cup the dog you face are ALOT tougher and faster than before. When playing in procup try to throw your disc to the far right corner or the far left, (which ever is easier to you) This will help you get 7 to 8 points and these points are nessasary to win. HMJonsey (talk)WARNINGHMJonsey (talk) In pro cup thier are sand pits in which to make your dog ALOT slower. 05:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC)HMJonsey (talk) This piece is a work in progress check soon Lure CompetionHMJonsey (talk) Description in game (Junior Cup) (Lurecoursing is a type of race in which the puppy chases a lure that the owner reels in all the way to the finish line. If the owner doesnt reel in fast enough the puppy will catch the lure! But if the owner reels in too fast the puppy will lose sight of the lure. If that happens, beep the horn on your reel and reel the lure in the opposite direction a liitle bit to focus your puupy's attention back on the lure. Keep your puppy a good distance from the lure-- not too close and not too far-- and aim the goal as quickly as possible!~~Helpful hint~~The gym is the best place to practice lure coursing. Next time you notice a sign for the gym while on a walk, why dont you stop by?) My Suggestions~~ First off if your wondering where you can buy a lure, just buy one at the shop during the beggining of the game. I suggest practicing at the gym like the game says. when lure play try to spin the lure and beep the horn at the same time (at parctice) If your not able to do this try a patern. reel for 2 seconds then honk twice and continue that. when competing there is a little time telling thing on your screen try have your puppy beat the course in 20 to 25 seconds. This is a work in progress check again soon Obediance TrialHMJonsey (talk) check soon Category:Blog posts